Fateful Encounters
by Hitman Leona
Summary: In a world where humans coexist with the supernatural beings told from myths and fairy tails, a young necromancer, Shindou Takuto, meets a lost and amnesiac spirit, Kirino Ranmaru. Together, the two will unlock Kirino's past memories and find out how he had died. Along the way, they meet friends, friendly rivals and even romance? TakuRan pairing and other pairings.


_Eleven years earlier_

A young brunet boy sat on the piano bench, the room eerily silent as he stared at the keys before giggling when the piano began to play by itself, filling the room with a sort of haunting music that didn't seem to throw off the four year old boy.

The boy's parents was off on a business trip, leaving him with the maids and butlers that lived in the mansion he was living in.

To the servants of the house, hearing a piano play and giggling from the younger master was common, for the young master was able to see ghosts and talk with them. Something he had inherited from his parents.

Soon, the sounds of the piano stopped and the young boy hopped off the piano bench, making his way towards a closet that resided in the room.

Grabbing the knob with both hands and with little difficulty to opening it, he entered the wide space and rummaged through a dusty box, sneezing a little at the dust flying around him as he heard a faint and whispery voice utter, "Bless you," to which the boy replied with a cheery "Thank you!"

A few more minutes into rummaging through the box, he found what he needed and heaved it up, holding the heavy book close to his chest as he stumbled out of the closet and laid the book on the floor in the middle of the room, plopping down to sit as he ran his fingers over the title, even though he couldn't read anything, the small bumps and curves from the lettering was always fascinating to him.

In a world full of the supernatural, the young boy was always fascinated to learn more, seeing as he grew up in this type of world, where humans and all things supernatural coexist in harmony, with the occasional war breaking out every few decades, but nothing too major of course.

Flipping the book open to a random page, he thumbed the worn out page gently, brown eyes scanning the pictures on the page, his expression one of awe and excitement.

However, before he could move onto the next page, the door opened to reveal a wispy figure of a woman with long platinum blonde hair that reached her waist and was tied into a low ponytail. She glided across the tiled floor to where the young boy sat, smiling at him gently as she reached her hand out, beckoning him to follow her, to which he stood up and trailed after her as she left the room, the haunting music of the piano being played once more.

_Present time_

A groan emitted from the fifteen year old boy who shifted on the bed, blatantly ignoring the whispery voices urging him to wake up, even though he had no school, the voices still urged the boy to wake up from his slumber.

Another five minutes passed and he could no longer ignore the whispers that seemed to grow slowly louder with each passing second until it sounded like he was in a room full of chattering people.

"Alright, alright, I'm getting up…" he mumbled tiredly as he sat up, rubbing his eyes before stretching his arms high above his head, the voices in the room quieting down immediately.

A knock sounded from his door and he looked up at the sound before his lips parted, "Come in." The door knob twisted and entered in a maid, who bowed her head before speaking up, "Young master, breakfast is waiting for you downstairs." And with that, the maid left, backing out the door and closing it behind her to leave the brunet teen to dress.

An hour has passed and the teen had eaten breakfast and was now sitting outside in his garden, reading a book underneath the shade of a tree, silently flipping through the pages as the wind blew lightly, causing the leaves to rustle lightly.

It wasn't until he heard a soft voice, barely above a whisper that caught his attention, brown eyes tearing away from the book to look up to see a wispy figure; a spirit, one he did not recognize.

Shoulder length pink hair tied back into pigtail and beautiful sky blue eyes, staring at him, observing him.

"Who are you?" The wispy figure asked, the voice sounding like tinkling chimes in the wind, music to the brunet's ears and the teen replied with:

"Shindou, Shindou Takuto. What's your name?"

"Kirino Ranmaru."


End file.
